


Snowflakes

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They taste like innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

Draco loved to catch snowflakes on his tongue. He had ever since he had been little. His father had hated it, saying it was too childish for the Malfoy heir. His mum, however, had found plenty of excuses to take Draco to the back of the gardens when it snowed and let Draco catch his fill of snowflakes.

His father's will, however, had won out and by the time Draco had started Hogwarts, catching snowflakes had been a treat so rare and precious...that Draco hadn't caught any snowflakes while in school.

Until his seventh year.

The war had ended, his parents had died. He'd sided with the light out of loyalty to his remaining parental figure, Severus, who had taken him in just as the war started. There were few students attending the school that year, many families keeping the children home for a time to recover themselves. Fewer still were the number of Slytherins, many having died during the war.

So it was that Draco found himself in a rare moment when he was able to sneak into a courtyard when it was snowing and without fear, catch snowflakes. And it had sparked something in him that broke something else and he cried.

Someone stumbled and then cursed. Draco whipped out his wand, drying his tears quickly. "Whoever is there, show yourself!" He was furious with himself--for daring to think that he'd be left alone. No matter his heroics, he was still a pariah with most of his fellow wizards and witches.

Harry Potter stepped out from behind one of the columns. He was biting his lip. "Sorry."

Draco closed his eyes and cursed. His shame was complete. He opened his eyes. "Which hex are you going to use this time, Potter?"

Potter shook his head. "No hex. I was just walking by because I need to stretch my legs and...I'm sorry I stumbled. I was trying to pass by without bothering you."

Draco sneered. "Oh, really? I don't believe it, Potter. You would just let me, your school rival, cry in peace and let it rest."

Potter shrugged. "I won't. I promise."

Draco wanted to say something witty, clever, but with Potter being so...calm...he found he had nothing. A movement made him turn and he watched as Potter caught a snowflake on his tongue.

"Snowflakes taste like innocence, don't you think so?" Potter asked.

Draco blinked and looked up at the falling snow. "Yeah, I suppose they do." He opened his mouth and closed his eyes when one fell in.

Shuffling. Draco looked at Potter who had cleared off a bench and looked at him expectantly. Draco considered and then shrugged. He sat next to Potter and together they caught snowflakes until the bell rung for class.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's graylor in 2009.


End file.
